


The One Where Bucky Talks To Redwing

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Winter Falcon, bucky loves the bird, but its definitley a step in the right direction for them, everyone does, i love the bird, i was watching civil war again and this happened, redwing is adorable, sam loves the bird, sambucky - Freeform, this is more pre relationship really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky gets cornered on a mission, Sam can't get to him in time so he sends in Redwing. Then he gets a nice surprise.





	

Bucky was surrounded. He’d almost made it out. Then he saw the kid. He’d gotten her out of there, made sure she was safe and then he’d run as far as he could. Now he was pointing two guns at four guys and feeling very outnumbered. He could get two of them, but he’d get at least two bullets himself. He knew Sam was trying to get him, he could hear him on the com’s, it was obvious that he wasn’t gonna make it.

That’s when Bucky saw it, Sam’s little buddy, Redwing. The little thing flew down and hovered behind the two guys Bucky couldn’t cover with just two guns. Bucky looked at it and nodded. He pulled both triggers, Redwing shot two bullets, and four bodies hit the ground. Bucky lowered his guns and looked at the four dead men on the ground.

“Thanks little buddy.” He said, sliding his guns back into the holsters strapped to his thighs.

“Excuse me?” Came Sam’s voice over the com’s, Bucky could see his offended face, he knew that voice well.

“Just who the hell you callin little?” He asked, sounding even more offended.

“Sam.” Bucky said calmly.

“What?” Sam barked, still sounding annoyed.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Bucky said, smiling and shaking his head as he headed for the exit.

“Well then who the fuck are you talkin too? There ain’t nobody else there except-” Bucky heard Sam audibly gasp.

“Oh my god.” Sam said, his anger and confusion flowing easily into amusement, and maybe even awe.

“You were talking to Redwing.” He almost whispered into the com’s, Bucky turned and looked back at Redwing, knowing that Sam could see him. He winked and then walked away, smiling to himself when he heard Sam’s low, breathless, voice whisper “fuck” in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know what i said in the notes on the last one, but.... i'm watching civil war, and redwing was there, so i had the thought that Bucky would like it. And talk to it. Cuz he's a cute dork just like Sam. Anyway, enjoy!!!! <3


End file.
